1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image lens, and in particular, to an image lens for a subminiature imaging lens mounted on a camera module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, vigorous research efforts are being made in the field of a mobile phone-purpose camera module, a digital still camera (DSC), a camcorder, and a PC camera (an imaging device attached to a person computer) all connected with an image pick-up system. One of the most important components in order that a camera module related to such an image pickup system obtains an image is an imaging lens producing an image.
An imaging lens designs a number of a lens, a form of a lens, a focal distance, a refractive index, and an Abbe value variously, realizing a desired view angle and resolution. That is, an imaging tem may be variously practiced according to an applied object.